terrordromefandomcom-20200213-history
Ash
Ashley Joanna Williams, often called Ash, is the main protagonist of The Evil Dead franchise and appears as a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography Ash is in his twenties and usually lives a "normal" life. He is employed at the superstore, S-Mart (where he works in the housewares department), and had a girlfriend, Linda. Based on the engineering textbooks in the trunk of his car, it appears that he is (or at least was) studying at Michigan State University. Also, in the first Army Of Darkness comic book released by Dark Horse in the 90s, Ash says his father blew $20,000 on his engineering degree showing that either he completed his schooling and had done nothing with his education, or dropped out. Gameplay TBA Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Super Punch - →, SW *Super Uppercut - ↓, ↘, WW *Shotgun - →, SW (Also in the air) Helper *Spell - ←, P - Zombie - ←, P, ↓ - Mini Ash - ←, P, ← - Vortex - ←, P, → Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Knee - K (Press K up to 3 times for maximum damage) *Grab and Takedown - P Combo *Combo String - WW, SW, K Taunt *If Ash has used both of his Helpers, using Taunt will restore them. (Once per round) Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Punch Storm - →, ↓, →, K *Unleashed 2: Chainsaw Hurricane - →, ↓, →, WW Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening "You're not very hard to find Mr. Williams." "In fact I came to warn you. You're in great danger." "Cenobites are after you and the Necronomicon... powerful demons." Ash was lucky West could help him out, what a nice guy. Ending Ash was unable to defeat the Cenobites. Even using the Necronomicon's tricks, Herbert knew that. "Now Mr. Williams, it's time to show them our secret weapon!" Ash summoned an ancient demon they discovered in the Necronomicon. The Cenobites fought with all their power and strength, but they were no match against an unstoppable demon of revenge. "With Pumpkinhead at their side, they easily defeated the Cenobites. Ash wanted to make sure they would be destroyed in the process. "Klaatu Verata Nickelodeon... hmm wait no, let me see..." "Oops, I think I sent them to the Dream World... that will do, right?" Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Herbert West *Tall Man *Candyman *Matt Cordell *Chucky *Ghostface *Zombies *Michael Myers *Undead Jason Voorhees *Leatherface *Pumpkinhead *Freddy Krueger *Classic Jason Voorhees *Pinhead Connections to Other Characters *Freddy Krueger - Freddy's Bladed Glove makes a cameo in Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn. *Jason Voorhees - Ash has previously battled Jason in the Freddy VS Jason VS Ash comic series and its sequel, Freddy VS Jason VS Ash: The Nightmare Warriors. *Leatherface - Both characters use chainsaws as their main weapons. However, the SFX used for each character's chainsaws are different in-game. *Chucky - While there is no connection between the two in any official media, Chucky's stage in this game is S-Mart, the store where Ash is employed at (although it is likely that this S-Mart is a different location from the one Ash works at.) *Matt Cordell - The actor that plays Ash, Bruce Campbell, appeared in the first Maniac Cop movie as the film's protagonist, Jack Forrest, and reprised his role in Maniac Cop 2, only to be killed very early in the film. *Tall Man - Both Ash and the Tall Man have had limbs cut off, only to have said limbs come to life. *Candyman - Both characters have had their right hand removed and replaced with a weapon (a chainsaw in the case of Ash and a hook in the case of Candyman.) *Herbert West - Ash has previously battled Herbert in the Army of Darkness VS Re-Animator comic. Additionally, the Necronomicon, the item the Evil Dead series centers around, originated from the lore of H.P. Lovecraft, while Re-Animator is based on a novella written by Lovecraft. Trivia *One of the first four characters to be playable. *Ash (along Herbert West) are the only good characters (not villains) in Terrordrome. *Ash is the only character who can use his Taunt ability once. * Although the game credits Ash as being from Evil Dead 2, he first appeared in Evil Dead 1 and his design and sound clips are mostly from his appearance in Army of Darkness *Ash is the only character in the game to have at one point become undead and appear exclusively in his human form. (Jason and Michael are playable as live humans, however Jason's undead form is also playable and Michael's undead form is seen in the images from his story mode) =Quotes= "Name's Ash. Housewares." (Introduction) "Woah." (Dodging and getting up) "Gotcha, didn't I, you little sucker?" (Grabbing) "You're going down!" (Grab and Takedown) "Let's go." (Super Punch and Punch Storm) "Groovy." (Shotgun and Air Shotgun) "Klaatu barada!" (Helper) "I'm history!" (Chainsaw Hurricane) "Swallow this." (Combo string) "See this? This is my boomstick!" (Win quote) "Klaatu barada nikto." (Performing Slasher) "Hail to the king, baby." (Finishing Slasher) "I got it, I got it! (Dizzy) "Yeah, truly amazing." (When grabbed by Helpers) "You bastard!" (In Herbert West's Slasher) "Oops." (Getting up) "What are you?" (Unknown) "Are you me?" (Unknown) Gallery Ash.png|Ash at the select screen Ash Stance.png|Ash as he appears in the game Ash Portrait.jpg|Ash's Aame Art Ash Intro 1.png Ash Intro 2.png Ash Outro 1.png Ash Outro 2.png Ash Outro 3.png Ash Outro 4.png Ash Outro 5.png Videos Ash - Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Voice Collection Terrordrome Ash Combos Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Chapter 6 Ash Category:Characters Category:Ashley J. Williams Category:The Evil Dead Category:Human Category:Exorcist